staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Listopada 2006
TVP 1 06:30 La Scala na Pradze - Sergiej Rachmaninow - "Rapsodia na temat Paganiniego a-moll op.43"; koncert 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Był taki dzień - 12 listopada; felieton 08:00 Nada-pustynna dziewczyna (A Growing Dream) kraj prod.Jordania (2005) 08:15 Studio Teleranka 08:20 Weterynarz Fred - Fred opiekuje się Kolumbem odc.16 (Fetch the Vet /Fetch the baby sitter); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 08:35 Studio Teleranka 08:40 Domisie - Pysia na medal; program dla dzieci 09:10 Lippy and Messy - /odc.29/ 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn 09:30 Studio Teleranka 09:40 Stuart Malutki - Najlepiej po malutku 10 (A little too fast) kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:00 Sąsiedzi - Akwarium 41 (Akvarium); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (2003) 10:10 Studio Teleranka 10:20 Dzieci świata - Zatańczmy - Hilary w Nowym Jorku (Let's dance. Hilary in New York); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:35 Studio Teleranka 10:40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - Klub Rycerzy Pokrewnych Dusz odc.25 (No Anne is an island) kraj prod.Kanada (2000) 11:10 Studio Teleranka 11:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 9 - Awantura dziewiąta, czyli rzecz o niespodziewanym spadku; serial TVP 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:55 Był taki dzień - 12 listopada; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:40 Łowcy Przygód - Strach ma wielkie zęby; program dla dzieci 14:25 Glina i pół (Cop and a half) kraj prod.USA (1993) 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 4 Jaskinie (Planet Earth 4 Caves); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 1; talk-show 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Fantazje kulinarne; serial TVP 18:40 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grupa Mo Carta; widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Jaki wynik Puchatku?, Przyjaciel Tygryska - odc.35 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh -What's the score Pooh?); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:45 Sport 19:50 Pogoda 20:00 Wieczór Wyborczy 20:35 Zakochana Jedynka - Skryta namiętność (Untamed Heart) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 22:25 Uczta kinomana - Zakochany bez pamięci (Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:10 Batuta Sir Nevilla 00:20 XIII Konkurs Skrzypcowy im.Wieniawskiego - Poznań 2006. Gra orkiestra Academy of Saint Martin in the Fields, cz. 2; koncert 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Drabina Jakubowa (Jacob's Ladder) 108'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:50 Był taki dzień - 12 listopada; felieton 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Słowo na niedzielę 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 80 Jutro wesele 06:35 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 81 Szlachetny cel 07:00 Smak Europy - W trakcie lotu ... 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bajki Pana Bałagana - Kapciuszek 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 443; serial TVP 08:25 Dom Małych Krzykaczy - odc. 2 (House Of Thiny Tearaways); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (7) Piotr Cyrwus 09:55 Uroczysty koncert z Watykanu w hołdzie Ojcu Świętemu Janowi Pawłowi II z okazji 25-lecia Fundacji Jana Pawła II (cz. 2) 10:40 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! - Bezpieczny weekend 10:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Turcji do Niemiec (Around the worlds in 80 treasures.Turkey to Germany) 58'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:50 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! - Bezpieczny weekend 11:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Gdynia ze smakiem (89) 12:25 Gwiazdy w południe - O jeden most za daleko - część II (A Bridge Too Far) 87'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1977) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1347; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 805 Człowiek ma różne miny; telenowela TVP 15:10 Duże dzieci - (52); talk-show 16:00 Już w środę mecz: Belgia - Polska 16:05 Pechowiec (La Chevre) 90'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Francja (1981) 17:40 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! - Bezpieczny weekend 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! - Bezpieczny weekend 19:00 Mój pierwszy raz - (32); talk-show 20:00 Oficerowie - odc. 8/13 Podpucha; serial kryminalny 20:55 Korespondent - odc.2; cykl dokumentalny 21:25 Warto rozmawiać 22:30 Panorama 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:10 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego 23:20 42. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - Koncert Laureatów; koncert 00:15 Dziesiątka (Ten) 117'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1979) 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 6.35 Eurinfo 6.45 Tygodnik 7.20 Książka tygodnia 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 OTV - Pasmo lokalne 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.43 Prgnoza pogody 8.45 OTV - Pasmo lokalne 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Kurier sportowy 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Misja Gryf - magazyn 10.10 Niepokonani - cykl reportaży 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy 10.43 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Regiony - miejsca w Europie - małe ojczyzny - reportaż 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy 11.43 Prognoza pogody 11.45 7 dni świat 12.15 Czytaj z Trójką - magazyn o książkach 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Kurier sportowy 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 Reportaż kulturalny 13.05 Monastery prawosławne w Polsce - cykl dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Etniczne klimaty 14.10 Telenowyny 14.30 Kurier 14.34 II liga piłki nożnej. Podbeskidzie Bielsko-Biała - Ruch Chorzów - transmisja 15.30 Kurier 15.35 II liga piłki nożnej. Podbeskidzie Bielsko-Biała - Ruch Chorzów - transmisja 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 OTV - Pasmo lokalne 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Kurier sportowy 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Regiony kultury 18.00 OTV - Pasmo lokalne 20.30 Kurier 20.35 Studio pogoda 20.45 Młodzież kontra 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 OTV - Pasmo lokalne 22.30 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn 23.00 Kurier 23.20 Studio pogoda 23.25 7 dni świat 23.55 Superrośliny - Zagadka wymierania bambusów, odc. 2 - serial dokumentalny 0.50 Dzień pierwszy, cz. 2/2 - dramat 2.00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:10 Król szamanów - serial animowany 07:40 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:30 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:10 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 10:05 Tomcio Grubasek - komedia reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Chris Farley, David Spade, Brian Dennehy, Bo Derek, Dan Aykroyd, Julie Warner, Sean McCann USA 1995 12:05 Młody Frankenstein - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Gene Wilder, Marty Feldman, Teri Garr, Madeline Kahn USA 1974 14:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 15:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:00 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Nic do stracenia - komedia reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C. McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito USA 1997 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:20 Ladykillers, czyli zabójczy kwintet - komedia kryminalna reż. Joel Coen, Ethan Coen, wyk. Marlon Wayans, Tom Hanks, J.K. Simmons, Ryan Hurst USA 2004 00:45 Gorzka miłość - telenowela dokumentalna reż. Krzysztof Piotrowski, Polska 2006 01:15 Magazyn sportowy 03:15 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:45 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Niania: To jest napad - serial komediowy odc. 40 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Hela w opałach: Bezcenne zdjęcie... za 15 zł - serial komediowy odc. 9/15 Polska 2006 11:05 K-911 - komedia kryminalna reż. Charles T. Kanganis, wyk. James Belushi, Christine Tucci, James Handy, Wade Williams USA 1999 13:05 Made in America - komedia reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Ted Danson, Nia Long, Will Smith, Paul Rodriguez, Jennifer Tilly, Peggy Rea USA/ Francja 1993 15:30 Niania: To jest napad - serial komediowy odc. 40 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 16:05 Co za tydzień 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 40 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Superniania - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach: Hela w centrum wydarzeń - serial komediowy odc. 10/15 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22:55 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:30 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:45 Dwururka - talk show 01:25 Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni - komedia romantyczna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Kate Hudson, Matthew McConaughey, Adam Goldberg, Thomas Lennon Niemcy/ USA 2003 03:25 Telesklep 03:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:40 Nowa Tradycja - "Kwadrofonik"; koncert 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 07:15 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 394; serial TVP 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę 09:05 Ziarno - Ziarno 149; magazyn 09:30 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 26/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1995) 10:00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia 10:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 780* - Prawdziwy mężczyzna umie się zachować; telenowela TVP 10:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 781* - Poza zasięgiem; telenowela TVP 10:55 Salon kresowy - Z historią pod ręką; cykl dokumentalny 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Stanisław Moniuszko "Hrabina" (akt II ); koncert 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2006) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki Wniebowzięcia NMP w Kołobrzegu 14:05 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9* - Przydział; serial komediowy TVP 15:05 Zaproszenie - Od Chopina do rockmena 15:25 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 15:55 Bitwa o zamek - Najazd na Kliczków; reportaż 16:05 Biografie - Dowody na istnienie Hanny K 48'; film dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (20) 18:15 Nowa Tradycja - "Kwadrofonik"; koncert 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 395; serial TVP 19:10 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Nocne przygody żaby odc. 5 19:30 Wiadomości 19:40 Sport 19:50 Pogoda 20:00 Wieczór Wyborczy 20:30 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 6; serial TVP 21:25 Benefis - Anny Seniuk 22:20 Stanisław Moniuszko "Hrabina" (akt III ); koncert 23:05 Warto rozmawiać 24:00 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 395; serial TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Nocne przygody żaby odc. 5 01:30 Wiadomości 01:40 Sport 02:00 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 6; serial TVP 02:55 Zaproszenie - Od Chopina do rockmena 03:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9* - Przydział; serial komediowy TVP 04:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Dawnych wspomnień smak (82) 04:50 Salon kresowy - Z historią pod ręką; cykl dokumentalny 05:05 Biografie - Dowody na istnienie Hanny K 48'; film dokumentalny 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Klub Profesora Tutki - odc. 3 Okno 13'; serial TVP 09:20 Na życzenie Widzów - Klub Profesora Tutki - Profesor Tutka wśród melomanów 12'; serial TVP 09:35 Na życzenie Widzów - Czarno - Czarny film. Piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy cz. 2 44' 10:20 Szabla od komendanta 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 12:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Legendy jazzu - Gerry Mulligan (Gerry Mulligan); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:30 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Legendy jazzu - John Coltrane (John Coltrane: Blowing for His Soul); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 13:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Miasteczko Celebration (Celebration) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 14:00 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Testing Mozart; film dokumentalny 15:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc.10 Na wojnie jak na wojnie 15:55 Może to grzech, że się modlę 23'; film dokumentalny 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny 17:05 Spotkania - Leszek Możdżer /cz.1/ 17:45 Z punktu widzenia nocnego portiera 16'; film dokumentalny 18:00 Spotkania - Leszek Możdżer /cz.2/ 18:10 Siedem kobiet w różnym wieku 15'; film dokumentalny 18:25 Spotkania - Leszek Możdżer /cz.3/ 18:55 Orkiestra (The Orchestra) 60'; film animowany kraj prod.USA, Francja (1990) 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:10 Możdżer & AUKSO - Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd Międzyzdroje - 2005 21:00 Słodkie życie (La Dolce Vita) 166'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1960) 23:45 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Nocny Stróż odc.7; program publicystyczny 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Poznań Jazz Fair '98 - Pharoah Sanders; koncert 02:00 Christine (Christine) 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983) 03:45 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Pacyfikator: film 08:10 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji: film 09:40 Król słońca: film 11:05 Magia życia: film 12:35 Łamiąc wszystkie zasady: film 14:00 Zemsta kobiety w średnim wieku: film 15:30 W doborowym towarzystwie: film 17:20 Connie i Carla: film 18:55 Zobacz w HBO 19:25 Pacyfikator: film 21:00 Tulipany: film 22:35 Odległy front, odc. 1: serial 23:20 Deadwood, odc. 1: serial 00:10 Sin City – Miasto grzechu: film 02:10 Wonderland: film 03:55 Cinema, cinema 04:20 Czerwona róża: film MTV Deutsch 06:00 Kickstart 09:00 Hot Music 10:30 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006 13:00 Run's House 14:00 Laguna Beach 14:30 The Real World 15:00 "My Super Sweet Sixteen" 15:30 Tiara Girls 16:00 MTV Made 17:00 Pimp My Ride 17:30 American Dad 18:00 My Own 19:00 MTV Masters 20:00 MTV Noise 21:00 MTV Next 21:30 Parental Control 22:00 Love is blind 22:30 Dismissed 23:00 Ghost in the Shell: serial 23:30 Gantz: serial 00:00 Mein neuer Freund 01:00 Night Videos Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Deutsch z 2006 roku